


reusreus

by neymessius



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, enjoy, im really bored so yeah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 16:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20049439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neymessius/pseuds/neymessius
Summary: marco reus loves marco reus





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> to my best friend @lewassdowski who i claimed this beautiful ship with  
also this has 69 words skjsjs  
i will most likely regret this

* * *

reusreus

marco reus had many obstacles in his life.his injuries,for example.but you know who got him through it?his soulmate,marco reus.

yes,you read it right.to many people the greatest ship of all time.and it’s going to last forever,because,if there’s someone out there who marco reus actually loves,its marco reus.

our loyal king is sama sebi dovoljna,žena,majka,kraljica.

[reusreus photo](https://neymessius.blogspot.com/2019/07/blog-post.html?m=1)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> why not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im bored

**** **** _chat between marco reus and mario gotze_

**_mario_**:  i thought we were together

_ ** marco ** _ : well

** _marco_ ** : we tehnically are

** _marco_ ** :but i love marco reus more than you

** _mario_ ** :ok wtf

** _mario_ ** :first of all why are you talking about yourself in third person

** _mario_ ** :second we were litterally planning a wedding?and you come out with this?!1!

** _marco_ ** :im not talking about myself in third person

** _marco_ ** :marco reus is marco reus

** _marco_ ** :and i love him

** _mario_ ** :are you ok

** _mario_ ** :i think you’re sick

** _marco_ ** :im not sick

** _marco_ ** :stop attacking my loved one

** _marco_ ** :you’re just starting beef

** _marco_ ** :bye bitch

** _mario_ ** :i-

** _marco_ ** :shhh i dont talk to attention seekers

** _mario_ ** :ok this is it im caling an ambulance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh god


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is getting unnecessarily hilarious and it makes marco look like a loonatic sksjs

reporter:marco,you sat at the substitutes bench even though you’re not part of a lineup?

marco:yes

reporter:an you know that the club is going to pay a fine,right?

marco:yes,but i that wasn’t me there.it was marco reus.

reporter:but,but you are marco reus?

marco:no,not that marco reus,marco reus,the person i love the most in the world.

reporter:so you?

marco:

reporter:

marco:

reporter:

marco:

marco:maybe,bye and thank you.

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry you had to read this.but its funny.  
sama sebi dovoljna-enough for herself(yes its female),doesnt need anyone else  
žena,majka,kraljica-woman,mother,queen


End file.
